


Advent calender Stories

by Coffeegirl84



Category: Doctor Who, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BabyDerek, Boys In Love, Christmas, F/M, Family, Feelings, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jydia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Memories, Most fluffy, Sibling Incest, Sizzy - Freeform, Stydia, True Love, lots of love, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: I did a Challenge. I post now everyday until December the 24th a Short Story. Friends gave me a Fandom, 3 random words and a Pair and i wrote these Story.Hope you like them ^^





	1. Nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is about Clary and Jonathan
> 
> And the words were: Bed, Sea, London

It was warm in the room which was filled with sunlight. There was silence except from the Birds outside the window and footsteps coming closer to the bed.  
In the bed lay a young girl – her red hair spreads on the pillow like an explosion of fire, her body was tiny and elegant but her skin was full of scars and black symbols. She mumbled a little when she heard the footsteps coming closer.  
"Shhhhhh" the young blond boy whispered and sat down next to her. A smile was on his face while his fingers ran trough the hair of fire of his Sister Clarissa.  
"Clary.... Wake up, Sister mine.... The Sun is shining... it is a new day....."  
She opened her eyes and for a moment she looked puzzled.  
"Jonathan?.... What time is it?"  
He stroke trough her Hair and watched how she slowly woke up.  
"It is almost noon... you slept a long time...."  
"Are we still in London?"  
"No.... we are in France now... near the coast and the sea.... Can't you smell the water?"  
Clary took a deep breath and began to smile.  
"Yeah.... I can... " For a moment she closed her eyes. "Where is Jace?"  
Jonathan laughed calmly.  
"I gave him an order. He will be gone for a few hours.... Enough time for us to go swimming if you want."  
The redheaded girl smiled brightly and laughed. "THAT is good.... So he still don't know we are actually working together?... He still think i try to bring him home?"  
"Yes my cute, devilish Sister.... Nobody knows who you are except from me and father... For the rest of the world you are still the poor Clary Fray – a girl who lost her memory, who knows nothing really about shadowhunting... a girl who loves justice and freedom, a girl with a big heart full of caring for people..... Nobody knows that you lied your whole life.... nobody knows you always wanted to be a queen of worlds."  
"So...." She sat up and licked over her lips before she kissed her Brother softly. "Nobody knows That i want to burn the world down?"  
Jonathans Hands stroke over Clarys Back. "Nobody."  
Clary kissed Jonathan again. "Do you want to go swimming with me now, Brother?"


	2. We are good like we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had a rough day with the Kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is about Magnus, Alec, Rafael and Max.   
> The words were "sweets, Christmas, disquiet" 
> 
> Hope you have fun ^^

Years ago Alec would never had thought of the word Family like he did now.   
Years ago Alec had lived with his parents and his siblings Jace, Isabelle and Max. THIS was his Family. He had always did what his Parents expected ... until he met Clary Fairchild.   
She was annoying and tiny like a dwarf or something like that. Alec hated her a long time. But without her he would have never met Magnus – Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
He fell in love – a love worth fighting for. And Alec did fight for it. He always had lived for his parents, his siblings.... his family.  
But after meeting Magnus he wanted to live for him. He loved him so much, he wanted to protect him and be with him.  
And he did. Alec and Magnus lived together after many ups and downs and they were happy. When they found the young Baby Warlock it wasn't a question IF they would take him home and raise as a son, only which name he would get.   
The little blueberry – how Magnus called him sometimes - got the name Max and a few years after adopting him they found Rafael – a young Shadowhunter child - and adopted him too.  
Max was now 5 years old and Rafael was 9 years old and Alec couldn't be happier with his own family. Of course there was always disquiet the whole time but he loved his family so unperfect they were.  
Today was Christmas eve and Alec were called to the institute. He was happy finally to go home now but something was wrong when he opened the door. The constant disquiet was gone. Silence filled the room – no music or something like that. "Hello?"  
Alec asked in the room as a little child ran crying to him and embraced his legs. "Max? What's wrong? What happened?" He lifted the young boy up to his arms but his crying didn't stop.  
"We did a mess... Papa hates us now.."   
Alec looked up to Rafael who was talking. "What are you talking about? What happened, Rafael?"  
the young boy bit his lips and Max hold his father tighter.   
"Max and I ... we wanted to help Papa to decorate. Max and I – we fought about nearly everything. We didn't want to. It just happened and then...." rafael stopped and looked to the livingroom where the Christmas tree were lying on the ground, sweets were laying there too. It was a total chaos.  
Rafael took a deep breath and the young boy who almost never cried were now nearly crying.   
"We just wanted to help... but Papa... he was angry and yelled and went to your room. He didn't came out since then. I tried to tidy up wit Max but Max's magic didn't really work and I am to small to pick the tree up."  
Alec sighed and took both boys in his arms. "Papa didn't hate you. Believe me – he loves you both more than anything. It was just to much for him in this moment. How about that? You two are stopping crying and we tidy everything up together, okay?"  
And Alec did – both boys helped as much as they could.   
"This looks amazing,"  
The boys and Alec turned around and Magnus were smiling at them. Max and Rafael ran to their father and hugged him. He kissed both on the forehead. "I am sorry boys. I never wanted to yell at you and I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't feeling good the whole day... my Head was hurting and i just needed a little break. I know this is no excuse... but Papa isn't pefect, you know? I love you both so much."  
"Nobody is perfect," alec whispered. "But this makes us special, right?"  
"Right, Daddy" laughed Max and hugged Magnus tighter.   
"Right... We are good like we are," Rafael said and Magnus stroke his cheek softly. "Yes... we are."


	3. Like an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia are making a backpag tour ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is about Lydia and Stiles.
> 
> The words were : South America, treasure hunt, mud

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are we here? And why did i follow you to this? Why am i not in a hotel like i wanted?"  
Stiles turned around to Lydia and smiled, "Because you love me."  
The young redhead turned red but couldn't resist to smile too.  
He was right – She loved him but it took years for her to figure it out.  
So much happened since they met.   
They met in third grade and this was the time when Stiles fell in love – not Lydia. She didn't even recognized him. She became a beautiful, clever girl but the first time she really saw Stiles was the time when Scott became a werewolf. Since then they went trough so much and they survived everything. Lydia learned to control her skills as Banshee but she knew her feelings the first time when Stiles were gone with the hunt. She fought for him and she got him back.  
Since the last fight at beacon hills before they left together were 2 years passed.  
And now – now they were here in south America. In Peru on a backpack travel because of Stiles.   
'It will be like a real treasure hunt.' he had said. 'Like a real adventure... something special.'  
As if their life wasn't special enough till now.  
Lydia didn't want an adventure. She wanted to have time with Stiles – just that and now her shoes were full of mud, her hair was a mess and she was exhausted.  
"Thats it." Lydia stopped.   
"That's it? We went trough hell to camp on a lake?"   
"It is Peru not the hell and it is a special lake."  
"It is hot like hell," she sighed and put the backpack down. "Okay... Why is it so special?"  
But Stiles only smiled. "You will see in a few hours."  
And he was right. After hours – Stiles and Lydia were lying at a fire on a blanket and watched the sky – the sun went down and then Lydia saw it.  
The moment the night was born you could see every single star in the sky like glitter falling down and you could see very clear the milky way finding its path trough the night sky.  
"And now? What do you think?"   
Lydia began to smile. "You were right. It is beautiful."  
"Do you want to know why it is so special?" whispered Stiles and took Lydias Hand. He put a ring on her finger and the redhead grinned. "Shouldn't you asked me?" "I did... a long time ago... in third grade, remember?" "What did i say?" "You said 'the day YOU show me something i have never seen before.'"  
Lydia laughed a little. "Then i have no choice... I love you, Stiles" she whispered and kissed him softly.


	4. We can all heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Derek spent time together in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three words were: snow, Daisys, Dictionary

"Here Mama look... I found Daisys."   
Derek were holding a few Daisys up to his mother. Talia smiled and took them. "Thanks, Baby... They are really beautiful. Come on. Let's see if we can find more, okay?" She stood up and watched lovely after Derek who were running around.  
It was cold today and Derek were now Five years old. But she needed today the time with him.  
Since she gave Birth to Cora Derek had changed. He became more and more silent and never put his nose out of his dictionary – his favourite book.  
Derek missed his mother and Talia knew it. So she asked Peter and Laura if they could have a look on Cora while she were spending time with Derek.  
And she was right – Derek seemed to have fun and to be happy.  
"Do you find others?"  
Derek looked up from his place. He shook his head and showed his mother what he had found. It was a little bird capture in a shrub. It was screaming and in panic.  
"Mummy it is hurting himself... Why?"   
Derek said nearly crying when Talia sat down.  
"Because it is scared, Baby. And scared creatures and humans do often things which aren't logical or hurting. And they are feeling even more bad. But..."  
Carefully she hold the little bird still in one hand and set with her other hand the wing of the bird free. She opened her fist around the bird and he flew away.   
".... if we got a helping hand from time to time and we keep calm we can all heal."   
She smiled at Derek. "Okay, love?" Derek nodded. Talia gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked up to the sky. "Can you smell this, Derek?"  
Derek looked up and began to laugh. "Snow, Mum... It is snowing."  
He stretched his hands to the sky. "Snow flakes, Mama.... look, snow."  
"I see it, love... It is beautiful." Talia watched her son playing with the fallen snowflakes and hoped they could live forever like that – happy.


	5. The Things we don't talk about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are arguing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are : Frame (like picture frame), beer, hand-creme

"SAM?"  
"What?"  
Dean came out of the bathroom a towel around the hip and holding a little can but his body still a little dripping from the shower.  
"What is THIS?"  
Sam looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. "It's called hand-creme. People use it for dry hands."  
"Dry hands?" Dean were looking at his brother like he was going nuts. "Yeah... you are right. THAT is my biggest problem while we are hunting deamons. That i haven't dry hands."  
"What is your Problem, Dean?"  
"My Problem is I nearly put that in my hair because i thought it is my hair wax. " Sam began to laugh. Dean could be so vain but that was Dean – his big brother. "I'm sorry, Dean... I put it away when you are finished, okay?"  
Dean mumbled something and went back to the bathroom. Sam stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer for Dean and put it on the nightdesk.  
Sam always hat many things on the nightdesk – mostly books, the laptop, newspapers and other stuff. On Deans Nightdesk were nothing, but Sam knew this wasn't quite true.   
Dean maybe put nothing on the desk but he knew Dean were alwas putting something in the drawer. He opened it and there it was – a Frame holding a Picture from Sam and Deans Mother. She were holding Baby Sam up in her arm and hold the little hand of his Brother Dean.  
He closed the drawer – and said nothing about it when Dean came out of the bath.  
He never would said anything about this and Dean would never talk about this.


	6. Keep every Moment in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little Christmas Family time story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are : Christmas Tree, Hand knitted socks, Memories

Harry sighed and sat down next to his godfather Sirius on the couch.  
The young boy were now 14 years old. Since three years he was now in this world – in this beautiful world full of magic. And since then he knew Hermione and Ron – his best friends. This Christmas he was at Weasleys House and he loved it – the whole Christmas decoration was always very loveable with the Christmas tree and selfmadedecoration from the kids. He loved the whole Family.  
The father Arthur Weasley who loves Mugglestuff so much, the Mother Molly Weasley who were so loveable like Harry imagined only a mother could be, the serious Percy who always got annoyed by the twins Fred and George, Ron his best friend and Ginny the youngest one. They had two oldest boys but they didn't came often because of their work.  
He loved it here but sometimes – sometimes Harry became silent in their presence.  
"Sometimes i do that too" whispered Sirius but Harry had heard him clearly. "What do you mean?" he said and snuggled into his arms.  
"The watching."  
"The watching?"  
"Yeah.... the watching... Sometimes i sat at the side from a situation. Like an audience or a watcher. I observe every move, every word of my loved ones. How they laugh, how they get embarassed, how they open with excitment their presents. It doesn't matter for them if it is something expensive or something cheap even if it are only hand knitted socks. They are happy because they are all together, all you love are here."  
"Not all..."  
"ALL of them... not all in person but they are here, too... some in person and some in your heart. Watch them – take every situation, every moment in your heart and keep it. Because these are the best memories you will have."  
Sirius looked down to Harry who was asleep. With a mumbled laugh he sighed. "You are like your Dad.... isn't that true, Lilly" he whispered and for a moment he thought he could feel a little breeze.


	7. As you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is about Simon and Isabelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words were: Snow, Magic, Penguin

"You are kidding me."  
"Why should i? I can't do that."  
"Come on.... I help you. I can't believe you live in New york and you were never ice skating."  
Softly took Simon Isabelles Hand.  
One year ago Simon would never had thought about going on a date with Isabelle Lightwood.  
A woman who seemed to be at first strongwilled, brave and not interested in something other than weapons and fun. But Simon recognized her vulnerable side – her emotional, loving side. She showed her weakness and tears only Simon and he was proud that she had chosen him.  
Everything was good but then they were gone to defeat Jonathan and Simon had lost his memories. It had taken him one year – one year at the Academy and after becoming a shadowhunter Simon got his memories back. But this didn't mean everything was like before, because it wasn't. The broken bond between them was restored but they had to start new and they did like every other couple – with dates.  
Now a year after his graduation at the academy Simon had invited Isabelle to go ice skating. But the young Lightwood had never done something like that before.  
She struggled and were very carefully and slowly. Simon hold softly her hands and stroke with his thumbs over her hands. "Slowly, Izzy... This isn't a fight... " He laughed a little and pointed with his head to a kid. "Or should I bring you a Penguin?" Isabelle watched to the kid and became red. The kids had toy penguin where they can hold themselves so they didn't could fall.  
"No, Simon you shouldn't" she mumbled angrily and slipped nearly but Simon catched her.  
"It's okay. I got you." Simon helped her up but she made a frustrated face. "I'm too stupid to do that."  
"No... no, Izzy" he embraced her face with his hands and kissed her. "Say never again you are too stupid... Come on... Trust me. I show you."  
Isabelle sighed but she nodded. Slowly be began with Isabelle in his arms to make little rounds and finally Izzy laughed. "I can do it... See, Simon. I am skating." She laughed and Simon pulled her to himself. "I knew it. You are amazing."  
He smiled and kissed her gently. Isabelle felt something cold and looked up to the sky. "Snow.... It is snowing, Simon." She laughed happily. "It is like real Magic, isn't it?"  
"No... It's better" he laughed. "Because you are with me." He hold her hand tighter and Isabelle smirked a little. "Come on. Let's go home, Lord Montgomery."  
Simon turned red but answered. "As you wish, My Lady."


	8. Let's stay a little longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor met Lewis Carroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the words are: Dog, scarf, teapot

"Wake up, Rose Tyler... Wake up."  
The young blonde Woman opened her eyes and looked up to the sky. It was night and but she wasn't only seeing the nightsky and the stars.  
She saw the face of a young man – a face she could never forget.  
She began to smile and like he always did he smiled back at her. "Hello, Doctor.... "  
"Hello Rose Tyler."  
"Where are we?" "Still on the ship he whispered and the young woman sat up.  
He was right they were still on the ship they had been landed a few hours ago. She snuggled into the Doctors arms and made a face. "It's cold."  
"You fall asleep while Lewis were telling his Story... He was not amused." the doctor told her and she laughed embarrased. "Oh god... I fall asleep when THE Lewis Carroll told his Alice Story?"   
"Yes you did.... But i told him you have narcolepsy, so you are forgiven."  
Rose laughed and grab softly the doctors Hand.  
"I had a crazy dream – about us. I was Alice and you – you were the Madhatter."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah you always followed me with a teapot and were screaming at me: 'It's Tea time. Stop it! Stop it!' and a speaking Dog were following you and told you to stop running or he would cut your head off."  
She looked up and saw in the laughing face of the Doctor. "Don't laugh."   
"But it's hilarious – on the other Hand I like Tea time."  
He looked down at her. "Is it too cold? Shall we go back to the Tardis?"  
"No... no Let's stay a little longer."  
The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead before he carefully put a scarf around her neck.


	9. Maybe I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about young Remus and young Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Words were: Full-Moon, Toast, Scar

The Full-Moon was over – again.   
Since he was Eleven Remus were visiting Hogwarts now. When he was younger Remus never thought he was able to visit a school. He was happy when Dumbledore told him he could visit Hogwarts but was also scared. What if someone discover the truth – he had thought.  
He had lived in constant panic and one day it had happened – his friends discovered his secret. But they stood by his side – more than that. One year ago they became Animagi so they could be with him on a fullmoon and Remus was never more happy.  
Everything seemed more easy now.  
Remus was now 16 years old and he knew he wasn't like James or Sirius. Both of them were good looking and the girls loved them. But Remus had never interests in things like that and he wasn't good looking like them – not at all.  
His Body was tamed by Scars over and over his skin and after every full moon he found a new Scar.  
But that was allright. If that was the price for having friends he would pay it forever.   
"Toast Time," someone yelled and Remus knew who this was – Sirius Black, his best friend.  
After every fullmoon Sirius came at the next morning with a plate full of Toasts. Sirius wasn't good at cooking so he always made Sandwiches.  
Sirius put the plate down and he smiled but his eyes seemed worried. "How are you feeling?"  
Remus smiled and took one of the Toasts and bit in it. "Like always... Maybe next time you should try to cook me a soup." He laughed and Sirius made a face before he laughed too.   
"Maybe I will." His eyes and smile were soft and for a few seconds nobody of them both said anything.   
"Maybe I would love that."  
"Maybe I love you." Remus turned red. "What?"   
"What?" Remus poked him lightly.   
"Shut up, you idiot... You are so funny, right?" Remus laughed and ate again while Sirius were just watching him.


	10. The escaping Gingerbread man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Jacob are baking...
> 
> This ist the Story for the 10th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words were : Powdered sugar, niffler, gingerbread

"Have you looked in the Cupboard next to the oven?"  
"I told you, Honey... I searched everywhere."  
Queenie and Jacob were searching now since an hour.   
It was a day before Chistmas eve and Queenie and Jacob had the idea to bake together some Gingerbread man. Queenie loved to bake and with Jacob her big love it was so romantic and amazing because Jacob was an amazing Baker.  
But that wasn't the only thing Queenie loved. The most important thing was he loved her – not like the other men Queenie had met before. He loved her really – her heart, her soul, everything. Queenie could read it everyday – not in his minds but in his eyes. And she loved him. She loved him so much she even wasn't able to forget him after the Memory spell on him. She visited his bakery everyday and one day – no one knew WHY – Jacob remembered everything.  
Since that day they were together and were annoyingly in love for everyone around.  
"Do you really searched everywhere? I mean.... These guys can't run away..... They can't right?"  
"No these weren't magic gingerbread man." Queenie laughed a little.   
"But this would be a great idea... Anyway – I told you: I decorated the gingerbread man with the sugar pearls, searched than the powdered sugar and when I came back they were just gone..."  
Suddenly Jacob hold Queenie at her arm softly. "Shhhh. Can you hear this?"  
Queenie listened. "It sound.... like someone is chewing... very loud. Where is this coming from?"   
They followed the sound into the living room. "It is beneath the couch. " whispered Jacob.  
Queenie sneaked around it and – "Impedimenta."  
"What is it?" Jacob asked and looked under the couch, before he began to laugh.   
Under the Couch were sitting Newts Niffler. His Belly bag were full of the sugarpearls while he was eating all the gingerbread man around him. Only the impedimenta let him eat slower.  
"That isn't funny , Jacob. NEWT! YOUR NIFFLER ATE ALL I BAKE"  
She made a sad face but Jacob kissed her softly. "Don't be sad. See the good point."  
"Which is the good point?" "We can bake new ones."  
Queenie began to smile. "Oh you are so clever my honeycup." she said and kissed him softly .  
"No you are more clever, sweetie."   
"No you are, my honeymuffin."   
"No you are , my Cupcake"  
"Please STOP," yelled Tina and Newt.


	11. Show your fire, Jocelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn an Valentine have their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words were: First-Date, cooking, spaghetti 
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> I DO XD

When someone had said her weeks ago she would have a date wit Valentine Morgenstern, she would call him an Idiot.  
Jocelyn was never a dating or Party person. Not because she wasn't pretty – no. She was beautiful – not in her eyes but that were everyone saying. She was the only Child from the Fairchilds and was very proud to go to the Shadowhunter Academy. She was clever and a good fighter and she wanted to show this to everyone.  
But instead of this everyone was calling her beautiful - with her long brown and red mixed hair and eyes so brightly green - and wanted to hang out with her BECAUSE she was beautiful.  
And Jocelyn hated it. She was politely to everyone but inside her she hated that no one could see her knowledge and skills instead of her looking.   
And then there was Valentine Morgenstern. A young guy – obviously goodlooking,too, famous and good in almost everything he did. He seemed to be perfect for everyone – so obviously Jocelyn ignored him until one day.  
The day he surprised her. Valentine asked her to help him with his training. Jocelyn thouht he wanted to make fun of her and had laughed. "Really funny Valentine... Everyone know you are the best in class."   
"That is kind of the point," he had said. "I know YOU are better but NO ONE knows. So come on, girl. Show me what a fairchild can do. Give me your best."  
And she did. They had met after school and trained for hours and Jocelyn had fun – really fun. Because he fought serious with her, because he was charming, because he saw the warrior, too  
"Let me cook for you." "What?" Jocelyn had laughed at him. "You mean... like a date?"  
"I mean it like that - yes. I like you and you like me." Softly he stroke trough her hair and she didn't know why but she wasn't able to say no. No one says no to Valentine Morgenstern, right?  
So she was sitting now (a few days later) in the kitchen of the house of the Morgensterns. His Parents weren't there and Jocelyn was watching Valentine cooking spaghetti while he was silently singing something.  
Jocelyn was so nervous. She always told herself a man should like you for your brain not your looking but... she wanted for the first time be beautiful for someone. She wanted not to fail her First-Date. She wanted and somehow needed him to like her.  
"Val..?" she whispered when he put the dishes on the table and sat down.  
"What is it? Is something bothering you?" he asked and watched her how she fiddled nervously with her fingertips.  
She began to push her spaghetti a little from one side to another. "Why me?"  
"Why you what?"  
"I mean... Why did you want to date ME?"  
Silence filled the room and Valentine took a deep breath. For a moment Jocelyn thought she was gone to far. But then he softly grabbed Jocelyns Hand and stroke over her skin with his Thumb.  
"Jocelyn.... Joce.... I wanted to date you because when i saw you for the first time – i mean... really SAW you, recognized you – you were fighting in class with passion and you didn't gave up even if your Fighting Partner was one head and a half bigger than you. You fought with so much passion and then I saw it in your eyes."  
"What? What did you see?"  
"Fire. There is a burning, wild fire in you Jocelyn. It burns so bright and with so much heart. Maybe your parents and others told you to calm this fire but I love this fire. You should never hide it to others. Stop being politely. Show your fire to everyone, Jocelyn." He smiled at her with so much love and Jocelyn melted. He was right – she shouldn't hide because of maybe hurting someone. She began to smile and hold his hand tighter. She leaned over to him and softly kissed him – her first kiss. "What was that for?" Valentine whispered and Jocelyn smiled. "Because you are who you are... Now: Let us eat, right?" "Right." he smirked. He knew he had won over her.


	12. And then it leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen wolf - First Winter without Stiles Mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words were: Curly fries / family / squirrel

It was the first Winter without Stiles Mother.   
Stiles was Ten now – old enough to understand what death means and that made it ten times harder. Claudia died 3 months ago but for Noah – Stiles Dad – and Stiles it had taken so much longer.  
Two years she was fighting against her frontemporale Dimencia, but everyday had made it harder. First she only had forgotten things or blacked out, but after a while she began to think everyone wants to hurt her – including her own son. One day she hit Stiles so hard that he had to go to a hospital. Since that moment Noah knows she would die soon – fighting was no longer an option only to make it easier. She got weaker and weaker everyday and then... it was over.  
Their Family was broken – but Noah would never gave up. Why? Because of Stiles.  
He did everything tho support him and show him enough love, but still her death changed both of them.  
"Stiles?" Noah looked around but in the house were silence. "Stiles? Come on, Kiddo. I've bought Curly fries." He knew these were Stiles favourite Food but this time no one answered.   
Noah stepped more inside the house and recognized the door to the garden was open and the cold air was coming inside.  
Noah stepped out and there he was – his son Stiles were looking up to the tree and Noah followed his view.   
A Squirrel was sitting in the tree holding a nut, before it was hiding in a hole in the tree.  
Noah stepped forward und the snow beneath him cracked. Stiles tured around. "Daddy look a Quirrel. Does it stays now here?"   
His father went to him over. "Maybe. But definetly until the Winter is over."   
"And then it leaves..." Noah watched his son but Stiles looked up to his Dad and smiled. "But that is okay, right?"  
In this moment Noah knew it. Stiles was finally accepting it and he smiled too even if it was a sad smile. "That is right. Come on, Kiddo" he kissed his forehead. "Come inside. I brought Curlie fries." "Oh thank god I am so hungry" the little boy said and hugged his dad before he went inside.


	13. I miss her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale - the three words: - Winter, Snow, Christmas

It was cold outside – the coldest Winter since 3 years. The snow were so high, many people had problem to walk through it.  
But Jason and Cheryl liked that. It was almost Christmas and Christmas without snow weren't Christmas – not in the eyes of the twins.  
They were 16 now and since their Birth they were so close no one could separate them.  
If one got hurt the other one felt the pain – they suffered together, they loved together, they laughed together – always together until the day Jason met Polly.  
They were dating and come together but their parents never wanted that so they convinced him to make a cut – and he did.  
Since that day nothing was like before. Three days ago Jason and Polly weren't in a relationship anymore. Cheryl could feel his Pain and suffering. He became Silent and sad, he talked with no one.  
Cheryl felt like she was left behind. He was in his own sad world and Cheryl wasn't allowed to get there – jason never let her.  
But this day he spoke to her.  
"I miss her, Cheryl." he had said and watched the fireplace in the livingroom, while Cheryl looked up.  
He finally came out. He took a step out of his suffering world and hold out a hand to his twin Sister. Finally he allowed her to get in his world again and Cheryl took this.  
"I know...... I know, Jason." This was all she said


	14. Found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic Beasts - Tina and Newt are arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words: niffler, christmas tree

"This is all your fault."  
"No it is not."  
Tina and Newt stood face to face . Tina were looking angry at him but Newt was suffering.   
She was right it WAS his fault.  
Why? Because he thought his Niffler needed a little bit of air and now?  
Now the Christmas tree was empty – really empty. Everything they decorated were gone.  
And Newt AND Tina knew it was the Niffler who Loves the beautiful things so much.  
"Bring it back – everything. You heard me, Newt Scamander... or... or I will...."   
"Oh Tina," her Sister Queenie yelled from behind.  
"Let him be."  
"No... he... I.... ARRGHHH" she starred angry at him and he nodded. "I will find him, I promise."  
In that moment the Tree fell down and there he was. The Niffler surrounded by Christmas Tree balls and Chistmas Chains. He looked up and totally innocent.  
Tina looked at Newt and raised an Eyebrow but Newt smiled.   
"Found him."


	15. I will fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale - Archie & Josie and the pussycats have a concert - or should have....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the words: Rooftop, Concert, Power cut

"You didn't have checked it , right?" Josie asked Archie and looked pissed at him.  
Archie turned red. "No... I thought i would be allright."  
Josie sighed and shook her head.  
It was the day of the concert – a special concert on a rooftop. They were sold out on tickets and Archie wanted to help as a reward for heping him with his music.  
But he failed in every way he could fail.  
He broke everything he touched and Josie gets more and more angry with every minute.  
And Now a Power cut broke everything. Silence filled the night and it was dark and all this one hour before the actual concert.  
"I' m sorry, Josie but... but I will fix this."  
"Sure," she mumbled and sat down. "I am sure you only need seconds."  
But this wasn't true. Archie would never fix this. Josie knew that but why destroy his imagination. She was a strongwilled Woman with a realistic Goal – she knew what she was capable of . And Archie Andrews?  
He was nothing more like a white boy who still believed in dreams and fairytales.  
She sighed. "Come on... We help you."


	16. Just one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is alone at Christmas - until a visitor arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf - The words: Happy, Christmas, reunited

It was 2 years – 2 years after Jackson left Beacon hills.   
Not one word, not one letter or phonecall – Never. It was like he had disappeared into nothing.   
So many times she had wanted to talk to him.   
And now it was Christmas. The time were friends and Family were together, but she was alone.  
Her Parents had appointments and now she sat here in the dark before the glowing Christmas tree.  
She heard a sound behind her and turned around. "Hello? Anybody there?" But there was nothing – only Darkness. She turned to the tree when someone suddenly wrapped his arms around her.   
Lydia screamed and the man fell down. When Lydia recognized she began to smile brightly. "Oh my God , Jackson."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hold her with a smile.   
"I assume you are happy about my visit?"   
"Yes... so much yes" she smiled. "But why are you here? I mean... i thought..."  
"You thought i hate you?"  
Lydia nodded and Jackson sighed.   
"No. Not at all. I just... I had problem... the whole stuff – Werewolf, Kanima, killed innocent people...." He sounded sad Lydia could hear it. He wasn't over it yet.  
"How long can you stay?"  
"One night... I have to work tomorrow.."  
"So... One night... " She smiled at him and snuggled herself in his arms.  
"Yes.... One night" he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
They sat together just this night – reunited like nothing ever happened to them.  
Just Happy – together.


	17. Like always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic beasts and where to find them - Jacob remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words : christmas tree, decoration/decorating, magical

Jacob watched Queenie while she was decorating magical the christmas Tree.  
One year before he would have never thought that this would be his future. One year before he had nothing except from a suitcase full of biscuits he had baked and hope that someone will help him.  
And then he tumbled into an Adventure and he got more. He got friends an fell in love.   
The Magicians let him forget - or tried to, because he wasn't able to forget.  
He got his own bakery and there one day she came – his Queenie, because she wasn't able to forget, too.  
And now they were here. Now she stand in a wonderful red dress before the Christmas tree while she was swinging her wand and the Christmas bowls were flying magical on the tree.  
"Looks good?" Queenie asked obviously meaning the tree, but Jacob smiled full of love.  
"Looks beautiful – like always." he said and Queenie turned around to him with a blush on her face. She began to smile shyly. "Said my amazing man."  
"Merry Christmas, love," he said and she went over to him to kiss hi softly.


	18. I like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus and Dean enjoys the fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words: sketch, Chocolate, blanket  
> Harry Potter

"It is so cold."  
Seamus made a face to his friend Dean, He must been joking.  
They were sitting under blankets in front of the fireplace of the common room from the Gryffindors and in front of them stand two cups full of hot chocolate.  
"You are still cold – STILL?"  
Dean made a face himself. "I don't know why but I am cold.... Maybe... Maybe you could come closer. Maybe under one blanket?"  
Seamus raised an eyebrow – Dean could be so sensitive, and emotional. "Allright," Seamus sighed and lifted his blanket on one side.  
Dean came closer and seamus pulled the blanket tighter around. "Better?"  
"Much better? But something is pecking me." "What?... No"  
But before Seamus could do anything Dean had grabbed it and turned red when he saw what he had grabbed – it was a sketch from Deans sleeping face. Long time nobody of both said anything. Than Dean leaned on Seamus shoulder. "I like it" he whispered.  
Seamus turned red and for a moment he said nothing before snuggled at Dean and softly grabbed Deans Hand under the Blanket. "Thank you"


	19. People change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter - Hagrid got captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter - Words: detention, trimagic tournament, Deatheater

"Who is there?"   
THere was no answer in the darkness of this room.  
"Show yourself" Hagrid grumbled and tried something to see in the dark.  
Never he had thought it would end all in a place like this.  
It should have been a nice game between Schools – okay ... sometimes people got hurt or died at the trimagic tournament - but wasn't so often like everyone said - and normally there weren't Deatheater hurting his friends and Family.   
And now he was lying here – bounded by magic on the cold ground of a cellar or an another room. He didn't know why they had brought him here.  
Hagrid could here a softly whimper and tried to see something in the dark again.   
"Hallo? Is anyone there...? Who is there?" he yelled again and this time the door cracked open.   
The person in the door was only a shadow standing in a beam of light - maybe a Kid ... maybe a Boy.   
Because of the Light in the room now Hagrig could see he wasn't alone. Dozens of pupils and teachers and friends were here, Panic in their faces.   
"YOU SHOULD BE QUIET.... NOW," spat the person and Hagrid new who this was. He didn't need to see his face - he knew. ...blonde, ambitious, 15 years old – Draco Malfoy.  
"Draco," Hagrid whispered. "Help us."   
But Draco said nothing. He didnd't even react but he wasn't going either.   
"Draco... remember.... You aren't like this – You never were. At your first detention... you cried... you were scared because of your father ... you...."  
But Draco interrupted him.  
"THIS Draco doesn't exist anymore... People change... You will too... when you are here long enough."  
Then he closed the door.


	20. A special gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter – Sirius/Lily (No ship) – the words: gift, flowers, kiss

"Flowers?"  
"Lily... I am a guy...."  
"Oh and then you can't give him flowers as a gift? You are too old fashioned. You can buy him everything you want. It doesn't matter – it only have to make him happy. And i am sure he will love everything you will give him. "  
Sirius sighed and looked into the fireplace in the front of them.  
It was only one week till Christmas and Remus and sirius were together since a year than – in secret after sharing a romantic kiss under the mistletoe.  
They shared since then kisses in dark places, touched their hands under the tables or shared looks full of love.  
Nobody knew from the relationship – except from Lily.  
She just knew it one day. Since then Lily and Sirius talked abot that very often.  
"Maybe i should give it up."  
"Maybe you should tell him how much you love him.. with a letter... or pictures." Sirius began to smile. "That sounds good."  
"What sounds good?"  
Both looked up and saw James standing in front of them.  
"Nothing... See ya," Sirius said and left while James bent down to her and kissed her cheek.  
"What sound good?"  
Lily looked up. "You really didn't recognized it?"  
"What?"  
Lily smiled. " Love is in the air..."


	21. You did that face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters - Raphael and Jace should talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the words: love, bloodsucker, Car

"Why am I even here?"  
"Don't ask me." Jace answered and looked out of the Car window.  
Alec had called him an hour ago that he had to come for a secret meeting. He would had met Luke and they would pick up Raphael, too.  
Jace did had no idea why but he was sure Alec had his reasons.  
But Suddenly Luke had stopped and Magnus closed magically the doors so now they were both captured in this Policecar, while Magnus, Luke and Alec were outside.   
"Let us out," Jace had yelled but all they said was that they should talk.  
Jace knew he didn't get well along with this bloodsucker. But for him it was enough.   
"You don't have to love me... or be my big Buddy, you know?" Raphael said and Jace turned around.  
"Why are you looking like that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said this but your Face looks like you had vomit in your mouth."  
Long time Raphael said nothing. He bit his lip and grumbled. "Maybe i have.... I mean... Can we not just say we ... get along?"  
"There is again this face... You aren't a good actor."  
"JUST DO IT, JACE" he punched the Nephilim on his arm.  
Jace grinned. "Oh i hear that often."  
Raphael raised an eyebrow and turned around. "We will rot here."


	22. This gift is for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf - Peter and Isaac found a gift....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words: gift, library, scared 
> 
> Sorry it is so short

"Look at me.... Peter, look at me."  
Peter opened his eyes – his vision was blurry and his head was hurting.  
What happened?  
He wasn't really sure. He remembered he was in the library with Isaac – looking for the werewolf who was attacking wild people. At least that was the plan.  
But everything went wrong, because it wasn't a werewolf. Peter wasn't really sure what thing this was but in the first time since he was born he was scared.  
"Isaac?"  
Peter sat up and Isaac helped him. "Slowly Peter... We are alone now"  
"What?.... What happened?"  
"I don't know... it... it just dissapeared." said Isaac and peter sighed. "Great..."  
"Hey.... " Peter looked to the young boy who was looking behind him.  
Peter turned around and got pale.  
At the wall was something written in blood: "I am coming. I am coming for everyone."  
Peter swallowed. "I think... this is his gift for us."


	23. Like the touch of butterfly wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infernal Devices - Tessa and Will - Tessa want to know if Will feels the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words : future, touch, pie
> 
> Story for the 23rd December

Tessa and Will knew each other now one year. One year and they were friends – at least you could say for the other people around.  
But Tessa knew there was something growing in her heart and it gets bigger more and more everyday – a feeling so strong just for him.  
She didn't know why but she wanted to kiss him, to touch his beautiful hands, wanted to see him all time. But when they were alone – she mostly did nothing like she were paralyzed. And when Will asked her if somehing was wrong she weirded out and it ended with fights.  
How do you tell someone you like him? That is what Tessa asked herself everyday and couldn't find an answer – until one day in the near future – a few days later.  
They were sitting together after a long, hard day. Jem had bought pie and were playing violin very long while they were talking.  
She didn't remember when the playing stopped but sometime later they were alone – just chatting, eating pie and it was good. They were no fights, just laughing and talking.  
"Do you want my last piece of pie?"  
Tessa looked up to Will, who was holding to her his fork with the pie piece. Her cheeks turned red She nodded but she didn't took the fork.  
She embraced Wills Hand softly which was holding the fork and took the piece before losing the softly grip.   
Shyly she put her hands down but Will smiled. "Tessa?"  
"Yes?" She looked up and in this moment Will leaned forward and kissed very softly her Cheek like the gentle touch of butterfly wings. "Goodnight. Se you tomorrow, Tessa" he grinned and Tessa knew – he felt the same


	24. You are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf - Lydia thoughts about Scott.... (No ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three words: kiss, blind, lost
> 
> This is the last one. I hope you liked all stories. ^^ I wish you a merry Christmas

It was a crazy idea. After Scott was blind, he wasn't able to concentrate to heal so Lydia told Malia to kiss him. And it worked.  
She was happy they didn't lost him. Because of Scott they had all met – they had all come together. Without Scott maybe she had never seen Stiles like he was.  
When Scott became a werewolf it all started – friendships, love, future.  
The got stronger everyday body and sould.  
So often Scott told. "I think sometimes without me you would be all happy."  
He often struggled with himself but all Lydia did then was to smile and to answer. "No.... without you we were all stuck alone... without you nobody of us had come so far and strong. You bounded us – you made us stronger and now... now we are family."  
Scott had smiled then and it was good.  
He would have many times in his life where he struggled but Lydia was ready – Lydia would tell him if it was necessary everyday and every second that he was important.   
Because he was – Nobody in the world was unimportant. Every person in this world is important to someone and Scott was for them. He was Family– forever.


End file.
